Ghost Trick: El futuro
by EneDe
Summary: Ghost Trick es un juego que me impresionó bastante, y me ha animado a hacerle un one shot de algo que se quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza una vez lo terminé. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!


Me siento confuso, como si estuviese nadando en la oscuridad.  
Había una mujer allí. Una mujer a la que conocía muy bien.  
También había una roca sobre ella. No sabía qué era. Bueno, probablemente no.  
No soy el tipo de... persona que se queda sin hacer nada cuando hay un montón de tierra sobre una pobre mujer.

Pero tengo un problemilla...

Está muerta.

Me senté sobre aquella roca, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia abajo.

Sigo sin saber leer, claro, pero sé que esa roca, en cierto modo, estaba destinada a aquella mujer.

A mi amiga Lynne.

Por más que lo hubiese intentado, no habría podido alcanzar su núcleo, y de todos modos, no podría hacer mucho.

Si algo he aprendido de la vida humana, es que si se extingue por motivos naturales, como la vejez...

El núcleo desaparece sin más.

Así es: el cuerpo queda completamente vacío. No sé a dónde va el alma, solo sé que... desaparece. Para descansar en paz. O de eso me gustaría convencerme.

Hoy era el día después del cumpleaños de la espoda de Jowd, Alma.

Bueno, lo habría sido si ella siguiese viva.

Y si el detective Jowd también lo estuviese.

Primero vino Missile. Con los años, había perdido su energía habitual, e incluso había dejado de ladrar.

Se limitaba a quedarse tumbado en el suelo, con la lengua hacia afuera y los ojos cerrados.

Un día, simplemente no los volvió a abrir. Y no había núcleo alguno, ni siquiera un mísero fantasma intercambiando objetos de sitio.

Fue un día lúgubre. Ni siquiera Cabanela tenía fuerzas para hacer sus peculiares puestas en escena.

Enterraron a aquel pequeño héroe en el jardín, colocando sobre él una piedra pequeña, con una forma diferente a la que reposa sobre Lynne.

"Adiós, perrito..." Susurré entonces a ninguna parte.

Pero sé que los presentes pudieron oírme perfectamente.

Después de todo, compartimos una estrecha conexión desde aquella noche.

Y compartimos el dolor.

No obstante, hasta que no empezaron a caer uno tras otro, no me di cuenta de lo que era el auténtico sufrimiento.

Primero, Missile. Luego, Jowd. Entonces, Cabanela, la esposa de Jowd... no supe de Yomiel y bueno, de la auténtica Sissel, pero si sé que fue poco antes de lo de Canabela... en un accidente de automóvil.

Si hubiese estado allí, yo...

Mi viejo amigo...

Por más que lo haya intentado durante estos setenta años, no consigo terminar de hacerme a la idea de que nuestro tiempo ha cambiado.

Y eso no ed lo único que ha mantenido en mí una espina clavada en el corazón estos años: el dolor iba en aumento cada vez que una de las personas partícipes en aquella noche especial nos abandonaba.  
Es como...

Si poco a poco, te fuesen quitando partes de ti mismo.

Como si te drenasen la fuerza.

Si por mi fuese, habría sido el primero en caer, el primero en descansar en paz...

Pero llevo años sin crecer. Sin cambiar. Mis heridas desaparecen, mis problemas de salud son inexistentes.

Ahora entiendo el calvario de Yomiel en aquel, nuestro primer presente: no poder envejecer, ver como todos a tu alrededor se marchitan, mueren y pasan a mejor vida...

Mientras tú les miras sentado, como quien ve una película. Sin poder avanzar con ellos.

Todos se van... y yo permanezco.

Hundiéndome en este océano oscuro, que me devora lentamente.

Mi desesperación.

Bajé de la roca que había sobre Lynne después de mi breve despedida.

"Esta vez, ni yo puedo librarte de la muerte, pelirroja."

No, no soy el tipo de... sí, el tipo de gato que deja desvalida a una mujer, bajo tierra... ¿Pero qué hacer si ya está muerta y viajar cuatro minutos antes de su muerte es imposible?

Ella era la última.

Mi caída en el océano de oscuridad, en aquel eterno ahogamiento, había tocado fondo.

Ya no puedo comunicarme con nadie, y ese hecho pesa sobre mí como una bola de hierro que me mantiene en el fondo de ese profundo océano.

En ese profundo sufrimiento.

Siendo el único testigo de lo que ocurrió hace setenta años, y de todo lo relacionado con el meteorito, la noche especial...

Un único testigo que vivirá por siempre.

Recorrí el cementerio solo amparado con la luz de la luna. No había a dónde ir ni a dónde volver. Incluso Kamila se había ido.

Tras salir del cementerio, recorrí la urbe discretamente. A pesar de estar en plena calle, a pesar de deslizarme entre los pies de las personas que iban circulando...

Era como si fuese invisible. A nadie le importaba un gato sin rumbo y sin dueño.

Están más centrados en sus propias vidas, en sus actividades, en sus facturas, amistades... todos tienen una conexión, aunque la vida les haga verlo todo de manera individualista.

Visto desde el mundo de los muertos, es como una amplia telaraña de frágiles vidas humanas.

A veces me gustaría saber si estos humanos tan centrados en lo superficial de sus vidas son conscientes del paso del tiempo.

Oh, claro, todos envejecerán y morirán. No les importa.

Todos tenemos el mismo destino.

Todos... excepto yo.

Como por inercia, me vi arrastrado al vertedero donde empezó todo, donde la noche decisiva se cobró su primera víctima: a mí.

Recorrí la basura, ayudándome de mis poderes para mover objetos a mi antojo y hacer fácil mi ascensión: quería llegar hasta la grua, hasta lo más alto...

Quería tomar constancia de que aquel lugar, setenta años después, tampoco había cambiado, como yo.

Fue durante mi ascenso cuando... te vi: el flexo.

Me acerqué a aquel flexo rojo y como si hablase con alguien, le conté... bueno, te conté esta historia.

No me queda esperanza. Puede que cordura, tampoco.

Dudo que un gato pueda experimentar esto, ¿pero qué me dices de un gato que durante una noche fue... un ser humano?

Puede que ese sea mi castigo. Ser alguna clase de burla del gato de Schrödinger, atrapado para siempre en un bucle incierto entre la vida y la muerte.

Una contradicción.

El destino... tiene un peculiar sentido del humor. Supongo que me lo merezco por cambiarlo tanto.

Pero bueno, debería irme. Buscar una nueva vida, algo en lo que aprovechar mi solitaria eternidad.

Solo he venido aquí a... buscar un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

Y mientras pronunciaba estas palabras...

 _La luz del flexo se encendió sola._


End file.
